Some computer systems may be adapted to analyze data and generate reports based on the analyzed data. For example, a system may report profits by analyzing revenue and expenditures. A reporting application may be responsible for analyzing relevant data and generating the reports.
In many situations, the reports generated by such a system utilize data collected at multiple levels of the organization. Mappings (such as views), data structures, and complex queries may need to be generated and executed by the reporting application to relate and transform the data into user friendly information. Unfortunately, the performance of such systems may be adversely affected by the generation and execution of such mappings.